


Seduce, Did You Say?

by ionlycomehereforthegay



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Flirting, Hands, M/M, Making Out, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionlycomehereforthegay/pseuds/ionlycomehereforthegay
Summary: When Bones sees something he likes, something he wants, not much can stop him from obtaining it. He’s surprised when he realises that he wants another officer, and a male one at that, but he pursues said officer almost immediately after his realisation, as discreetly and quickly as possible.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Montgomery "Scotty" Scott
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Seduce, Did You Say?

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after s01e23, but it can be read out of context.

Doctor McCoy stood next to Mister Scott as the USS Enterprise and her crew left the star system they were currently in.

It seemed the two were making conversation as they watched the stars zoom by.

“I commend your faith in the captain, back there.”, McCoy said, brushing Scotty’s arm lightly. 

Scotty chuckled softly, “Ah jus’ did what any one of us would’ve done, lad.”. 

McCoy hummed and nodded, shifting closer. “Perhaps, but risking your rank on a feeling, and so confidently, as well.”, he exhaled slightly. “I really appreciate it.”, McCoy was practically purring, his hand having moved to Scott’s chest, drawing a mindless pattern on the fabric.

“I-Is that so?”, Scott stuttered. He was flustered, and McCoy let out a chuckle.

“I should like to show you my appreciation,”, McCoy played with Scotty’s collar, and glanced up at him through his dark lashes. “If you’d like, of course.”

Mister Scott was quite red, and it seemed Doctor McCoy was enjoying causing his blood to rush. 

“Ah’ve got t’ make sure the engines are working until we’re out o’ this solar system, Doctor.”, and at that McCoy frowned slightly and momentarily. It wasn’t a no, and they both knew it. They were on the bridge, after all.

“Please, call me Leonard, and I’m quite sure your ensigns have got the engines running perfectly, even in your absence.”, McCoy bit his lip, which Scotty seemed to notice. “Of course, you can always check in, via comms.”, he fluttered his eyelashes at him. 

“Ah suppose Ah could, yes.”, Scotty conceded, “But then you’d have to peel yourself off o’ me, Leonard, and Ah don’t think either of us want that.”, he smiled a bit.

The doctor smiled back, “You’re correct, I don’t want that.”, McCoy gestured slightly with his free hand to the viewing screen. “And I believe we are now out of the solar system.”

Scotty nodded. McCoy took his hand and lead him to the lift. As the door closed, he was pulled in by his shirt for a kiss. Hands found his hair, and Scotty’s own hands made their way around the doctor’s waist. McCoy had half a mind to growl into the engineer’s mouth, so he did, receiving nips at his lips in reply. Scotty replied with surprisingly equal fervour, holding the legs that now encircled his waist, all the while keeping a hand on McCoy’s back to steady him.

The doctor pulled back, reluctantly, as he realised this was going nowhere. Literally. “My quarters, then?”, he asked Scotty, his voice a tone deeper. The engineer merely nodded. Practically climbing off of him, McCoy made to address the computer, but the doors opened, cutting him off.

Uhura stepped in, seemingly unaware of what the two men had been doing previously. The doctor almost ignored her and climbed back on Scotty, but thought better of it. Instead, they stood behind Uhura as she said her floor number.

When they reached her floor and Nyota stepped out, McCoy’s own floor level was out of his mouth before the doors were closed. At least he had the decency to wait for them to close fully before turning back to Scotty.

Little did either of them know, the entire time they had been on the bridge Mister Spock had been watching their interaction escalate with curiosity. After they’d stepped into the lift, he turned to Captain Kirk.

“Captain, I believe Doctor McCoy has just seduced Mister Scott, and they are now en route to his quarters.”, he notified the captain, as if he wasn’t on the topic of sex.

Jim looked at Spock incredulously. “Uptight, grumbling, snappy Doctor McCoy? Gone with my head of engineering? Your imagination proves that you are part human, surely.”, he chuckled.

“See for yourself, captain.”, Spock nodded at the lift as Uhura walked to it. When she got in, it was quite obvious the two men had been, as the humans say, ‘making out’ prior to the opening of the doors.

Jim was quiet after the doors closed. “Pull up the last few minutes of security feed for the turbolift on your monitor, please, Spock”, he asked.

Spock did so, and the scene he was met with was disturbing, by Vulcan standards. “Here you are, Jim.”

“Streaking comets!”, Jim gasped when the doctor jumped on Scotty. “I have never known Bones to be so forward.”, the captain exclaimed. “Either Scotty is special, or our doctor is drunk, and I know no alcohol has passed his lips all day.”, Jim said, wondering what could have pushed McCoy over the edge, to flirt in broad daylight (sort of). “Seduce, did you say? It must be the former, then.”

“Actually, Jim, as I think about it now, it is clear to me that Doctor McCoy has been keen on Mister Scott for a while now. It is surprising how I did not see it before.”, Spock, too, wondered what had happened between the two men to cause McCoy’s behaviour.

“Yes, I wonder how the logical conclusion slipped your logical mind. Perhaps some human emotion came to play in all this?”, Jim teased. 

There was an emotion of some sort that prevented Spock from seeing the obvious, but not even Jim could see that.

**Author's Note:**

> I like flirty McCoy okay???


End file.
